lyubov_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sinkhole Gang
NOTE:We are FARMERS! Bum-ba-dum-bum, bum bum-bum-bum! The Sinkhole Gang A chilly wind blew discarded paper at the girl's face as she walked this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps, and she's the only one and she walks alone. Her shadow's the only one who walks beside her. But...NANI?! She stopped dead in her tracks. She had caught the smell of another person! The hair on her back stood up as she turned tail and started in the opposite direction of the person. She heard rustling in the bushes and quickened her pace, not wanting to be pulled into another bush orgy. She didn’t look behind her and she was afraid to. But her eyes widened as she heard the sound of water..or maybe it was piss. She soon came to a beach. "California Girls?" she thought in panic. She whirled around to look back from where she came from, to see a mobster at the edge of the street, their eyes showing wariness as they gazed at her. The mobster—a tall blond woman with blue eyes—had a gaze that pierced the girl's like a hypodermic needle. “Hey!” she yelled, approaching the girl with confidence. "Who the fuck are you?!" “I’m your mum,” the girl replied snidely. “Well, sorry to inform you,” the woman said sarcastically. “But your free trial has expired. WINRAR IS NOT A FREE PROGRAM!!!” “LOL mkay– but wait– this is mafia territory, innit?” The girl tilted her head. "I’ve been looking for some hot mobster ass!" “Well, yes.” A dark-haired woman of Italian descent came out of the shadows. “This is.” “Wait, can I join?” the girl asked, now excited. “Pay up and we’ll see about that,” the blond woman purred and turned tail, heading into the city. The dark-haired woman snorted but followed the blond woman. Soon, the trio came across a park with a bridge between the park and a sinkhole. The trio crossed the bridge and into the sinkhole, into a rather shoddy-looking office building. A white-haired woman with blue eyes sat in a chair. She looked at the woman with red eyes and asked, “Who is this kid and why are your eyes so bloodshot?” “I’m your mum,” the girl remarked before anyone else could answer for her. The leucistic woman stared at her with a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?'. “What's your actual name and why the fuck are you here?” “This kid wanted to know if she could join,” the freckled woman chipped in. The girl nodded. “Exactly.” “Well, I don’t exactly let just anyone join my gang like that!” the leucistic woman said. “You would have to stay around for a few days to prove you're not a rat. Here's step one: get your shit together, stop clowning around, and tell me your actual fucking name!” “Alright, alright!” the girl replied, "My name's Tweaker." “That's more like it. Anyway, I’m Blanca,” she began introducing herself. “And this is Lucia.” she pointed to the dark-haired woman. “This one is Alessia.” She pointed to the blond woman. “They’ll show you around camp. Welcome to the Sinkhole Gang, our corrupt and dysfunctional mafia family.” Sypnosis Rankings Counterparts ' ' ''' >>Allies<<' ' >>Enemies<<''' Forms Category:TV Shows